The past life's love between 2 shadows
by Kodaijin Yurei
Summary: This is a one-shot between an OC I created and Yami. An'ei remembers the love that they shared all those years ago. Yami doesn't seem to remember her and is pushing her away. What happens when their hikaris 'Ei and Yugi decide to something about it.


Disclaimer~ I do not own YGO. An'ei and 'Ei are the only ones that belong to me.  
  
  
  
``An'ei you ok?`` A little girl looking no more then probably 10 asked her yami.  
``Not really.`` The older girl sighed.  
``You thinking about him again aren't you. Yugi's yami.`` 'Ei said pointing to the finished box of ice cream.  
``Your very wise for some one who is a dizt almost all the time.`` An'ei smiled. 'Ei just giggled and gave a small smile. She left the kitchen to go and think about something in her room. 'Ei looked at her yami in concern and decided it would be better to leave her alone. An'ei collapsed on her bed in tears as she cried hard into her pillow. It almost felt that the world shook with her as she cried.  
``He said he would never forget me. Yet why does he seem to ignore me and push me away?`` An'ei yelled through her sobs. 'Ei heard her yelling and cringed at how much pain she was going through. Even though Yugi and she had been going out for about 3 months now, it was not the same kind of bond their yami's shared all those years ago.   
'Ei remembered An'ei telling her of her past. She remembered how An'ei was a princess from another part of Egypt and was promised to the high priest Seto in a kingdom farther south then hers. She could remember how furious An'ei sounded when she explained how she felt about the marriage.   
  
~*~* Flash Back ~*~*  
  
How she was never going to go through it and was going to run away. Her mother told her to at least meet the man and see how it is. He father would not arrange this marriage unless it had some benefits for the kingdom. An'ei did what her mother said and went to meet her bride groom. When she arrived at the palace after a 30 day journey she was greeted by a tall slender man with cold blue eyes. An'ei looked at him in disgust hoping that was not the man. She gracefully stepped off of her carrying box (those large gold boxes the high Egyptians would travel in...i think. Well my fic what I say goes) and walked over to him. He took her and and kissed it gently.  
``I am the high priest Seto.`` He said putting on one of his charming smiles. An'ei pulled her hand way and looked to the palaces steps. A young man was standing there just staring at her. He had odd colored hair that stuck up in every different direction. His crimson eyes just stared into hers with a piercing glare. She turned away hiding the blush that painted her face. From the clothes and jewelry, she knew he must be the pharaoh. Seto took her hand and led her to the steps where the pharaoh was. She quickly pulled her hand viciously from his grasp scratching his hand with her nails. He didn't seem to notice and he introduced her to the young boy.  
``Pharaoh this is the princess An'ei, my wife to be.`` Seto introduced as he bowed.  
``I could already tell that. Only such beauty would belong to a princess of Ra.`` The pharaoh said in a rich voice that sent shivers down her spine. He made his was down the steps with his cape fluttering behind him, almost as if it tried to act as his shadow.  
``Welcome to my kingdom.`` He said as he took her hand and kissed it. Then in a fluid motion made it to her lips. An'ei gave a small sigh as he slowly kissed her. Seto made an angry glance at his ruler. He knew the pharaoh had every right to do what he was doing, but that was his wife, never the pharaohs. He parted from An'ei leaving her in a dazed mood.  
``I hope to see you again.`` He said giving one of his rare smiles. An'ei just gave him a silent answer in her eyes. Seto gave a last glare at the pharaoh and brought An'ei to her room. It was spacious made of pure gold and had a feather bed to lay on with a pillow and blanket to match. There was a small mirror with intricate jewelry and hair pieces scattered all over the table. She gave a small gasp at the room. Seto heard this and and left with victory all over his face.  
``Seems I have beaten the pharaoh at his own game.`` He chuckled.  
  
~*~* End of Flash Back ~*~*  
  
'Ei was ripped from the memory and more screams and cries. She immediately rushed to her yami's side. 'Ei almost broke the door down as she rushed in and hugged her other self.  
``Its going to be all right.`` 'Ei said in a soothing voice.  
``Why doesn't he remember me? He said he would. LIAR!`` An'ei cried.  
``Why don't you ask him if he remembers you?`` 'Ei said trying to sound intelligent.  
``I have already tried that. He said he doesn't.`` An'ei cried even more.  
``The millennium tiara has some of the powers of the other items. Why don't you ask Yugi if you can look into his mind and confront Yami there?``  
``What good will that do.``  
``You may be able to help him remember you.`` 'Ei said smiling.  
``You think?`` An'ei said her face lighting up like a kid in a candy store.  
``Wouldn't it be better then the way you feel now. I will ask Yugi when I see him today.`` 'Ei answered bouncing out of the room.  
``Thank-you.`` An'ei whispered dragging herself from the bed.  
  
*~*~ Yugi's House*~*~  
  
``Yami?......Yami?`` Yugi said waving his hand in front of Yami's face.  
``Hu? What?`` Yami responded looking dazed  
``Will you just tell her already.`` Yugi said with a mothers glare.  
``WHAT!? How!.....You.....Did?`` Yami studdered blushing.  
``It is so obvious. The way you look at her. The way you act and sound when she is around. I am surprised that she hasn't figured it out yet,`` Yugi laughed.  
``I wish I could, but my past is dark and I don't know everything I did as a pharaoh.`` Yami confessed looking at the floor.  
``Where are you going?`` Yami asked watching Yugi leave.  
``Going to see 'Ei.`` Yugi shouted from the downstairs.  
``Lucky. He doesn't have to worry about his past affecting his future.``Yami said to himself as he shuffled his duel monsters deck.  
  
~*~* At the park ~*~  
  
``Yugi Motou you are late.`` 'Ei said tapping her foot.  
``Sorry. I was talking with Yami for a bit.`` Yugi puffed in a sarcastic tone.  
``About An'ei?`` 'Ei asked curiously.  
``You shouldn't use that tiara of yours to look into peoples minds uninvited.`` Yugi reprimanded.  
``I didn't need to. An'ei broke down again.`` 'Ei explained her face going from its usual happy to saddened.  
``Why are the making each other go through this when they both know that they love each other?`` Yugi thought out loud sitting on the closest bench.  
``An'ei remembers their love and is afraid that it is gone, and Yami is scared of his past.`` 'Ei said sounding beyond her years.  
``How did you now about Yami?``  
``I used my tiara that time.`` 'Ei giggled sitting next to Yugi leaning her head on his shoulder.  
``I want to help him, but I have no clue how.`` Yugi said in frustration.  
``An'ei and I though of a plan this morning. I could come over late with An'ei in her soul room, then use my tiara to teleport her to Yami.`` 'Ei explained looking up at him.  
``Sounds good, but how will we get Yami into his soul room?`` Yugi said putting his fingers on his chin thoughtfully.  
``We will cross that bridge when we need too. Right now I need to tell An'ei.`` 'Ei got up from her seat and started walking away.  
``What, no good-bye kiss?`` Yugi said putting on his puppy dog face.  
``Wish you could have said something while I was over there.`` 'Ei said annoyed walking back to the bench.  
``And miss the satisfaction of knowing you walked an extra meter cause of me. Never.`` Yugi said pulling her into his lap.  
ÒSome one is feeling daring.Ó 'Ei laughed kissing the bridge of his nose.  
``I just happy that I can finally help Yami.``Yugi's hand caressed her cheek as he pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
*~*~ ''Eis House*~*~  
  
``I'm home!`` She yelled through out the empty apartment building. An'ei popped her head out from the kitchen door way.  
``How was your date?`` She asked bringing her attention back to the newspaper article she was reading about an excavation in Egypt.  
``What ya reading about?`` 'Ei asked in between bites of an apple.  
``Seems that they have dug up my old room.`` An'ei said pointing to a picture of an old looking hair pin.  
``Yugi agreed to our plan. Only problem is that fact of getting Yami into his soul room.`` 'Ei said looking at another picture of the pin.  
``Leave that to me.`` An'ei said in her mysterious tone.  
``Going to get ready?`` 'Ei asked her yami as she saw her ascending the stairs.  
``Yes.`` An'ei vanished into her soul room.   
  
~*~* An'ei's Soul Room ~*~*  
  
Her soul room looked exactically like her old room in the palace before she married. An'ei sat down at the solid gold vanity and started to brush her long auburn hair with gentle strokes. An'ei took a red ribbon and tied her hair back in a half pony tail letting it hang loose around her head. She put a pin in her hair that looked exactly like the one in the newspaper. she gracefully moved from the vanity to her bed. A well made linen dress lied on the bed. It had louts blossoms embroidered in gold around the bottom of the dress with beads, gems and feathers sewn into the neck line of the dress. Just above the dress lied a Garnet and Amethyst head piece. An'ei took the dress of the bed and put it on making sure not to ruin the pin in her hair.  
``I will leave this for another day.`` She whispered to the shadows leaving the head piece when it lay. Then she went back to the vanity and did her make-up in an ancient Egyptian style. The black paint around the creases of her eyes awn the dark red lip stick that she stole from 'Ei. From one of the drawers she pulled an oiled cloth and polished her tiara.  
``We are leaving now.`` 'Ei said trough the mental link they shared.  
``I'm ready.`` An'ei responded staring into the mirror.  
  
*~*~ Yugi's House *~*~  
  
``Yami I'm home!`` Yugi yelled running upstairs.  
``Have fun?`` Yami asked looking away from the same article An'ei was reading.  
``Find something interesting?`` Yugi asked reading the article over Yami's shoulder.  
``I recognize that pin from somewhere.`` Yami said looking closer at it.  
``Could it be from your past?``  
``I don't know. There are still many things I don't know.``  
``Well 'Ei is coming over in a few minutes just to warn you.`` Yugi said cleaning the kitchen up a bit.  
``Is An'ei coming too?``Yami asked wondering if he should get ready too.  
``Sorry only 'Ei.`` Yugi responded hoping Yami would go into his soul room.  
``I'm going into my soul room for a bit.`` Yami said vanishing into his soul room.  
``It worked!`` Yugi thought happily to himself as he ran to the front door.  
  
~*~* Yami's Soul Room ~*~*  
  
Yami stood there in the darkness waiting for something.  
``I should see if that door will open.`` Yami thought quietly to himself as he made the darkness melt away into a gold maze. There where hallways and stairways going in every direction possible with steal doors lining the walls. Yami went up a few stair cases and rove around many hallways. He finally stopped at a door with a red heart carved into the door. What also made this door different was it was made of gold like the rest of the maze.  
``I hope it will open this time. I want to know what secrets it hides.`` Yami whispered placing his hand on the handle. His hand gripped it tightly as he slowly turned it to open.  
``Its going to open!`` Yami thought excitedly as it turned more and more. It finally stopped and Yami waited for the click signaling the lock was disabled. He waited for a few seconds and let the handle go. It whipped back to position and stayed there not budging.  
``WHY!`` Yami screamed as he bashed his fist on the door. he screamed in frustration as he banged on the door hoping he could break it down.  
``Why wont it open? If it could, then I could end all this pain in my heart and finally tell An'ei how I truly feel instead of pushing her away.`` Yami mumbled as tears flowed from his eyes.  
  
*~*~ Yugi's House *~*~  
  
Ding Ding Ding the doorbell sounded. Yugi jumped at the sound and opened the door allowing 'Ei in.  
``Where's Yami?`` 'Ei asked in a low voice.  
``He went into his soul room after he found out the An'ei wasn't coming over.``  
``Yes! Part 1 is now complete....yet we still have to wait a bit for part 2.`` 'Ei riddled with a scheming glint in her eyes.  
``Why?`` Yugi asked confused.  
``Just to make sure Yami wont catch on.``  
``He wont.`` An'ei giggled through the link.  
``You just want to see him.`` 'Ei said with a smirk.  
``YES!`` An'ei shouted impotently.  
``Skip what I just said about waiting. Part 2 begins now!`` 'Ei said pressing her tiara against Yugi's forehead.  
``I like this.`` Yugi said giving a grin.  
``You would.`` 'Ei smiled closing her eyes. Yugi entwined his fingers into her and followed her example allowing his mind to clear.  
``Its all up to you An'ei.`` 'Ei whispered before she blacked out.  
  
~*~* Yami's Soul Room (again) ~*~*  
  
Yami shot his head up at the sensation of another entering Yugi's mind.  
``Some ones here.`` Yami said rushing to his soul room door making the maze vanish back to the darkness. Yet it didn't dawn on him that 'Ei was over and how her tiara had the power to look into peoples minds. He violently threw open the door taking a defensive stance.  
``Nice way to greet people.`` An'ei said in a teasing voice.  
``A-An'ei.`` Yami studdered blushing.  
``Who where you expecting. The ginger bread man.`` An'ei laughed. Yami invited her in and quietly closed the door. His eyes went back to her. He was mesmerized by that way she looked. The way the dress flowed with her every movement, the way her make-up accented her looks and made her even more irresistible.  
``Why are you here?`` Yami said not meaning to snap.  
``I wanted to show you something, but if this is a bad time I will leave.`` Her face went from its bright cheery self to a saddened one. Yami's heart wrenched in his chest just looking at her so sad. He cupped her chin in his hands and made her look at him.  
``I didn't mean to snap. I'm sorry.`` He sad gazing into her amethyst eyes with a look of hoping she would forgive him. It took all her will power not to kiss him and make him feel better.  
``Its ok.`` She smiled making Yami's heart soar.  
``What did you want to show me?``  
``I am going to have to look into your memory.`` An'ei said moving closer to him. Yami froze as her hand brushed against his. Yami finally regaining himself waved his hand making the maze appear again.  
``Thank-you.`` An'ei smiled again before ascending a flight of stairs. Yami followed behind her making sure she wouldn't look into any wrong doors, like the one that won't open for him.  
``It is like she knows my memory.`` Yami wondered as he followed her around the intricate maze of hallways. An'ei finally stopped at the door she was looking for, the exact door Yami didn't want her to find.  
``You cant go in there.`` Yami said pushing himself in front of her and the door.  
``Why not?`` An'ei asked bewildered.  
``I don't even know what's in there. That's why.`` Yami's said defensively. An'ei pressed her body up against his making Yami freeze in terror.  
``But I do.`` An'ei whispered in his ear having her hand find its way to the handle. She finally found it and started to turn it.  
``H-H-How.`` Yami studdered trying to control his emotions. An'ei finally finished turning the handle and hear the click.  
``What!?`` Yami thought before he fell into the door way.  
  
*~*~ Flashback*~*~  
  
An'ei was waiting at the corner of one of the hallways in the palace.  
``Why did he have to call me out this late at night.`` An'ei yawned looking out the nearest window at the star light sky.  
``Do you really want to know?`` A deep voice asked.  
``Pharaoh! I was waiting for the high priest.`` An'ei explained blushing in both embarrassment and love.  
``He want the one that called you out here.`` The pharaoh explained.  
``The who?`` An'ei asked looking into his garnet eyes that sparkled in the torch light.  
``I did.`` The pharaoh said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. ``Do you want to marry him?`` He finally asked catching her off guard.  
``No I don't want to, but my father said it would be best for the kingdom.`` An'ei explained tears finally surfacing in her eyes. The pharaoh brushed them away with his finger and mover closer to her ear.  
``What about marrying me?``  
``Hu?`` An'ei said trying to step back, but he held her to strong.  
``Such beauty should not be wasted on someone not worthy of it. I could cancel your marriage with my priest and have to marry me instead.`` His hand crept up her back and played with the ends of her hair. An'ei though about this wondering if that's what she really wanted. The pharaoh looked at her curiously.  
``Yes. I would rather marry someone I love then marry some person because I had no other choice.`` Her hands slid up his well muscled arms to the back of his neck. He shivered at her touch and pulled her closer.  
``Then I will have it arranged.`` He pushed her even closer taking her lips in a sealing kiss. His lips played games with hers while her lips teased his. His tongue darted into the far depths of her mouth hoping to lure hers out. The Pharaohs hand reached into his pocket and pulled something out. His hand trailed from her forehead down to where her half ponytail lay. He stuck the pin in leaning closer to deepen the kiss. An'ei finally parted from him and pushed out of his grasp.  
``Good night Pharaoh.``  
``Until tomorrow my future queen.`` The door opened with a blinding light.  
  
~*~* End of Flash Back ~*~*  
  
An'ei and Yami appeared facing each other. Yami started at her face looking for some kind of answer.  
``Do you still love me?`` An'ei asked her eyes shining with hope. Yami didn't know what to say. Rather he knew what to say, just he didn't know how to say it. He wanted to tell her that he loved her even before he knew about their past life relationship. Yami instead wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, their foreheads leaning against one another.  
``How could I have ever stop.`` He whispered. An'ei's face lit up at his response. Yami's emotions and desires finally got the best of him. He pulled her in capturing her lips once again in a sweet kiss. Then another door appeared next to the one they had just left. It was also golden with 2 white bells engraved on it.  
  
~*~* Yugi's House~*~*  
  
'Ei pulled away from Yugi and looked at him. Yugi opened his eyes with happiness shining all over.  
``They finally did it.`` 'Ei whispered at him smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fic finished. I am getting good at this finishing thing. Who knew I had it in me. He he. Well tell me if you like it and I will do more. Ja ne. 


End file.
